User talk:Nikolai Banks
This is my talk page, please feel free to send me a message at anytime, if you wish to chat, I will respond when I can, so please be patient, thanks ^.^ StanLee4Ever sorry about the chat. But my mother told decided not to tell me that we were turning EVERYTHING off for a few seconds. Sorry, ill message you again with a A-OK because IDK if the'yr doing it again Blog Hi Niko. I'm happy to see you're enthusiastic in your opposition to SOPA, PIPA, and other Internet-harming legislation, but blogs like your "DOWN WITH SOPA, PIPA and ACTA!" are not appropriate. Please avoid engaging in uncivil discourse. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) *If you make a blog, you need to do so respectfully, and without the massive amounts of profanity and borderline threatening statements. Thank you. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:27, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Chaptet 4 http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7741016/4/My_past_is_History_Today_is_my_gift Why did you leave the chat!!!? by stanlee4ever Im on the chat if you want to...well, CHAT lol StanLee4Ever 21:52, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Blog Hi Niko. You're allowed to use a blog to state your opinion about legislation relevant to this wiki. What I said to you a week or so ago, however, was that you need to do it in a respectful way. Please avoid profanity and borderline threatening statements, both of which were in the blog of yours I deleted. The best thing to remember is to disagree without being disagreeable. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:19, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey there niko, uh... just to let you know when you were talking to X (IDK 'HES' WEIRD LOL) he wouldnt let me see what you guys were talking about. Then i thought he was teasing me and in the progress i accidently BROKE MY 4#$#@%$# LAPTOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO YEAH!!! IM STUPIED LOL!!!!! So probley wont see you as much but i might still be able to chat. PS what do you think of X? StanLee4Ever 19:54, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I CANT TALK ON THE $#@#$@4@#!$$#@$#@ CHAT BECAUSE THIS COMPUTER SUCKS MY 3@$#@!$%#!%#$@^%$%$##@!$#@@#$231!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGHHHHHH!!!! WHY!!!!?/?????? Hey niko Awsome news!!!! I can get on my moms iPad and chat with ya!!!! And my laptop will be fixed within the month!!!!!! By stanlee4ever Refresh Refresh the chat page. You are continually joining and leaving. Cheers, Smithing (talk | ) 00:24, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I can't get on the chat for some reason give me a sec by stan Ok and please get melody finished lol Please udate Melody Somethime soon, i need to get on CH 4 :( Can't chat right now. See ya tommorrow by stanlee4ever Tell me the rest of the idea tomorrow okay? i cant get on the chat for the moment so ill guess itll have to wait =C StanLee4Ever 00:45, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Dear Niko, I have taken a journey to the Depths of Hell, my sisters birthday party. Well... if you can call dropping your brother off then going to steack and shake a party then.... ITS A PARTY. I may not return....for a while. Possibly not until sometime after an hour or less. StanLee4Ever 20:54, February 15, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Tell sable to go $#% herself (JK DONT DO THAT LOL) P.P.S That to one was be me, StanLee4Ever (=P) Sorry that i havent been on the chat, but i just got Xbox Live and i was giving it a test drive LOL ill be on the chat tomorow StanLee4Ever 00:22, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Nikoooooooooo where are ya? StanLee4Ever 20:48, February 22, 2012 (UTC) HEY NIKO =D, I know your still not back...or your are when you read this... But anyways i have AWSOME NEWS =D message me when your back I dont know if your back yet, but if you are ill be wating on the chat, if you get here late then message me. If your just plan not here, ill try again tommorow. StanLee4Ever 13:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC) i cant chat right now sorry, but my labtops being stupied right now. I'll try agian later. StanLee4Ever 22:12, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry niko but the chat dosent seem to be working for me =C do you know any suggestions? StanLee4Ever 21:52, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey that weird looking kid who requested you as friend? You know, the one with the crazy hair? Thats me LOL RE:Hi Ok. :D Smithing (talk | ) 21:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :What are Red Wall wars though? Smithing (talk | ) 21:49, March 18, 2012 (UTC)